The Dragons Mark (A Httyd Fanfiction)
by GracyCracy
Summary: Lunaris (Lunar riss) a half-dragon half-Viking girl Gifted with the powers of all dragons, from the mighty bewilderbeast to the terrible terror. Captured by Viggo Grimborn to soon be used as a 'weapon' to control and capture dragons of all sizes along with the eradication of the dragon riders. Will the gang be able to discover Viggos plan before it is too late? Will Lunaris escape?
1. Introduction

Today was like another day. Dragon hunters rattling their weapons across my cage and voicing their opinions about me. I'm Lunaris (Lunar Riss) a half-dragon half-Viking girl.

(Past)

It all started with my father having the ability to talk to dragons. Once he met a dragon named Urania (The Greek name for a heavenly person) he fell in love with her caring nature and love towards others. Mother was one of the most powerful dragons to exist in her time. She could grant wishes to others that she has a strong connection or bond with. My mother and father wanted a child but they wanted me to be of both species. So with. My mothers' powers she asked the gods if she could have a mix of a human and dragon. Since my mother was so powerful yet didn't use her power to hurt others, the gods granted her wish and gave me all dragons powers to exist. From the terrible terrors blast to the mighty bewilder beasts mind control. I was gifted with the mark of the dragons to show I am no threat and I will assist all dragons in any way I can. I have black dragon wings and a dragon tail with a pointy end. My parents cared immensely for me. Father taught me how to fight and defend myself against others. While my mum taught me the way of the dragons and how to fight.

Although, one-day Viking dragon hunters attacked our island and killed my parents. My mum had told me "Run Lunaris don't ever look back. Keep running. Fly far away from here. And stay safe. I love you my gorgeous girl" right before a large spear had impaled her

I was terrified and frightened by what I had just witnessed. At this time I was only 5 years old. I had to get my parents help so I ran as fast as I could. My legs were burning but I kept running until I reached the other side of the island. I then flew and on the way, I met a dark grey female griffin, who I named cinder. (This is what cinder looks like - Credit to the owners of the art).

Cinder could see where others cannot. So I had asked her if she knew if my parents were okay. As soon, as I said this she gave me a griffin hug and shook her head as a sign of no.

~Time Skip~ Present ~ (13 Years Later)

I'm now 18 years old and cinder and I have been exploring around the archipelago for some time now. We have recused dragons of all sizes and have taken them to our island. As I have been gifted with dragon powers I have taken on the role as the alpha. I head up to my home in the mountain to rest for the night.

"Come on Cindy we need to head to sleep as we have a big day tomorrow remember?"

"Wait what do we have to do tomorrow I thought that we were both staying here?"

"aah cinder how could you forget?? Remember we get to fly around the island to scout out for hunters and along the way we are getting you some of your favourite fish salmon!!!"

"Ohh yeah, baby now I remember! How could I forget?"

"Okay well we better get to sleep or we will be both too tired to go out tomorrow at dawn"

As I drifted off to sleep I noticed that there was some rustling in bushes across the island. I thought nothing of it as I assumed that it was some terrible terrors still trying to snuggle up to one another for the rest of the night. So I snuggled up into Cinder and wrapped my dragon wings around myself so I could stay warm and cozy.

Viggo POV

My men and I were headed towards an Island until we saw a large bird-like creature with a girl rider that had dragon wings. They were both headed east so I ordered my men to follow them. Once we arrived at the island we watched the girl fall asleep. Soon after, we headed further into the island. Once we reached her cave one of the men threw a bottle of dragon root gas into the cave. We hoped that due to the. Girl being half-dragon the root would affect her. And to our luck it did. My men then grabbed the girl and put her in one of the dragon cages. We then rolled the cage with her in it into the boat.

~~Time skip~~ (Lunaris POV)

I woke up in an odd-looking cage I was surrounded by dragon hunters some calling me names such as "ugly creature" or "an offence to both dragons and Vikings". I was shocked by what the hunters were calling me and scared at what my future would hold.

Suddenly, a voice shouted

"Stop. Clear away men and continue with your duties"

After the men dispersed to do their so-called 'duties' The strange man spoke up.

"Ah I see you are finally awake my dear"

I growled like a dragon as deep as I could muster.

"What do you want? and why have you captured me?" I spat.

"Now now my dear that is not how you should treat your leader"

"I'm Viggo Grimborn leader of the dragon hunters. I have captured you and you a rather unique specimen and you would fetch a very high price at the next dragon auction"

I was disgusted at how 'Viggo' supposedly captures and uses dragons. At this, an idea sparked in my head. I realised that I could use my Dramillion powers to break through the dragon cage. As I did this Viggo started at me in awe and then said: "Get her". Before I could turn around felt a pain on my temple. I felt very dizzy and my vision started to blur. I could hear voices but they were muffled. I tried to hold on to my consciousness but a failed and I let the darkness consume me once again…

(A/N. Hey, guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This is my first time writing fanfiction so sorry if I'm a little rusty. If I get more then 10 reads I'll update and add more chapters. I'm planning to update at least every weekend. So hopefully we will have another chapter in the next week or so. Please let me know what you would like to happen in the next chapter so I can keep writing. I'm open to positive feedback to improve this fanfiction for you all :).

P.S the photo at the top is inside lunaris' island

~ From Grace)


	2. The Awakening

**Viggo POV**

"My men please escort... the dragon .. to her cell. Make sure she is fully confined, chained, and muzzled with Gronkle iron and keep her from waking up."

"Brother are you sure this is going to be able to hold her?"

"Now now Riker she will be contained I've come up with a solution" I replied.

"Ooh what would this solution be?"

"Blue Oleander and eels. You see brother, blue oleander can poison dragons if they inhale the scent or touch it they will die after so many moons. We can surround the girl with blue oleander so she cannot escape and we will use eels to interrogate her"

"Okay sounds right. But how do we know if she is going to talk?"

"I have my ways little brother do not doubt me"

I then started to walk off towards my room in the ship. As I got to my room I sat down and started to think. Something is strangely familiar about that girl and her bird thing. It's on the tip on my tongue.

You see, long ago there was a community of all dragons types, now known as the dragon gods. They all had their original dragon form. Although, they had powers that no dragon in their species have. For example, there was a monstrous nightmare it had strange markings along its skin, that was like no other of its species and it had unlimited shots. It was said that the Gods gifted one dragon of each species with a special power to form two beings.

Firstly, they formed with their powers a bird-like creature. The supposed 'bird' was formed to guide and demonstrate wisdom and courage to the other 'being' completing it. The bird was named Cinder she is griffin the dragon gods told her. With that cinder thanked them and set off on her mission to find her powers and then search and assist the girl forever... Her soulmate..

( watch this video while imagining cinder flying. It makes a cinematic experience and enhances the story stop the video at 2:00 or keep watching your choice :). )

The Dragon Gods then formed a girl. They gifted her with **all** their powers. With that, the Gods passed and went to the moon. From there they would watch over the soulmates and guide them on their journey.

All this information joined together like a puzzle. I soon realised that the girl my Brother and I captured is actually the Dragon Guardian the most powerful creature of all.

~Time skip~

"Is everything ready?"

Yes, sir, everything is ready Ryker found the Griffin and we are prepared for the girl to awake.

**Lunaris POV.**

~ A Vision ~

I'm in this room full of albino dragons it seems. Although, they all have silver or gold markings on them. They look familiar... but I don't know where I have seen them. Then It clicked. They're the dragon Gods they started to talk to me. I knew something was either terribly wrong or they had a message for me.

_Wake up our child they need you._

_Cinder needs you._

_The dragons need you._

_"What would you like me to do then besides waking up?"_

_"It seems if I am in this vision there must be something else you must tell me?"_

_Ah yes. Now as you know we gifted you with the powers of all dragons._

_But those powers are actually ours. We gave our lives for the other dragons and their future. You see child, you are the Dragon Guardian._

_"Wait wait wait wait... hold up this means that I am the most powerful person/creature to exist. But that means I'm supposed the have the-"_

_Child that will come when you are ready... now go wake up. We are giving you immunity to eels and the oleander it will only last for a short time. Get out of where you are. Find 'Dragons edge'_

_"Bu-"_

_Yes yes, we are aware that the island has humans inhabiting it. Although child, these humans like and care for dragons you need medical assistance The man 'Viggo' has immobilised your wings. We cannot heal them as we are already directing the rest of _**our **'God' powers to make sure your health cannot deteriorate and you are not harmed by the eels nor flowers

Now GO wake up.

As I wake up I become aware of the fact that I am not in a cage. I look around and see that I am in a much more serious situation. I see that I am surrounded by Dead eel carcasses and blue oleander on deck. There are fires and ashes everywhere I look above and I see 5 dragons flying overhead. They must be the Ones the Dragons Gods talked to me about. I was caught off guard by a much to familiar call for help. Cinders screech. She is chained down screeching in pain while Ryker has his sword aimed above her neck prepared to decapitate her.

"STOP" I screamed in panic.

"Now Now Guardian-"

"How dare you call me that! You will pay for what you have done present and past."

I glanced down and saw that my torso was wrapped in gronkle iron to 'secure' my wings. Little did they know the power and strength my wings had. From there on, I opened my wings and the gronkle iron snapped off, as easy as ripping paper. As I outstretched my wings I gave the loudest and furious dragon roar I could muster.

No one hurts or threatens my cinder...

The dragons,

Anyone.

A dragon protects his own...


	3. The Rising

Hiccup POV

The Gang and I were flying heading to a new island that Snotlout had seen a dozen heavily armed dragon hunter ships with the main ship in the middle. Snotlout describes that the main ship had Viggo and Ryker on it, surrounding a strange new dragon.  
"Okay gang keep our formation stay out of arrow range. We don't attack yet unless I give you my signal. Right now we are investigating"

~ Time skip ~ Arriving to Viggo

As we headed to the ships I heard Fishlegs muttering and squealing in excitement it seemed.

"Fishlegs what are you so happy about"

"Eee itsthedragonguardianthemythsandstoryistrue."

"Say that all again. Slowly"

"You see the dragon surrounded with the flowers and eels hiccup?"

"Yes Fishlegs that's the whole reason we came here"

"To rescue it"

Fishlegs passed the spyglass to me and I looked through and saw a human girl with dragon wings passed out on the ground. I looked closer and I could see a silver and white bird... no... GRIFFIN! With Ryker's sword aimed at its head.

"I-Is that what I think it is Fishlegs?"

"Yes, hiccup. THE DRAGON GUARDIAN HAS RETURNED"

" This changes... everything"

"Guys we better go help the guardian before you know..." Astrid yelled.

"Okay, guys stay in formation. Fishlegs and Astrid your with me. everybody else fire at the surrounding ships"

As we head down to the main ship Viggo yells/  
"Hiccup come any closer and the girl is going to be killed. We both know what happens if one of them is killed. I suggest you stay where you are..."

I raised my hand to tell Astrid and Fishlegs to ceasefire.

(Start playing the song at the top for a more cinematic experience. Helps the drama of the fight roll out. Video is at the top. watch?v=Hq0CjlfKFyk)

~ Lunaris POV ~

I gave off a low growl, and spread my wings as far as a could and my nails turned into claws much like a night fury can retract its teeth. I closed my eyes looking up to the sky letting the adrenaline and guardian form consume me...

~ Hiccup POV ~

The Girl's eyes changed and started to glow. Dragons spikes started to poke out of her shirt. Once, they were fully grown they spilt and gave off a bright golden glow (much like toothless as the alpha in httyd 2). Her wings then had silver and golden lines that intertwined with each other.

Thunder was then heard from above the clouds. A single lightning strike hit her and she redirected it straight to Ryker. He then fell unconscious allowing cinder to escape. The Griffin went straight to the Girl's side and stayed there, in a protective stance. The Girl then appeared to be summoning one of her numerous powers. She used her Flightmare powers and sprayed everyone on the ship. From there, hunters were stuck frozen like statues for a specific period of time. The girl went straight to Viggo and threw him off the ship. We did see that Viggo appeared floating on a log in the water. But we had more important matters... the guardian.

(You can stop listening to the music now if you want. You can keep listening if you prefer)

We flew down to to the guardian and our dragons immediately bowed.

"U-uh Hi. I'm Hiccup Haddock this is fishlegs and this is Astrid" Hiccup spoke while pointing to his friends.

"Hi, I'm lunaris this is Cinder. We are the Dragon Guardian"

"You mean just one of you?" Fishlegs asked.

"No, I mean both of us. Together we complete each other. Forming one."

"O-okay" Replied fishlegs

"You'll *Cough* understand one *cough* day". Lunaris struggled.

We noticed that Lunaris started to sway and her spikes kinda like toothless' started to disappear.

~ Lunaris POV ~

My wings hurt so much and my back hurts. My vision starts to blur and I feel so dizzy and sick. I reach out towards cinder but I just need to close my eyes I used all my energy. I  
guess being the guardian takes practice...

~ Hiccup ~

I run towards Lunaris to catch her.  
"Lunaris you here? Can you hear us"  
Fishlegs starts to click his fingers in front of her face to get a reaction. Lunaris growned.  
"I used all of my energy. Let me sleep" She slurs.  
"No you have to stay with us c'mon. Just until we get back to the edge you can rest there"


End file.
